CAT'S TOTALLY SO BAD ITS GOOD BIRTHDAY FANFIC
by detectivestorm980
Summary: just take this and leave


Detective Doge'n

~A totally facetious bday present for cat~

IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT. And it was Halloween. wow.

(yes they celebr8 in it japan don't questiong nme, seriously don't evEN LOOK IT UP BCAUZE YOURE WRONG)

and Shitichi and Run were going to a haunted house. Too spooky. So spooky that Kogoro just decided to cry himself to sleep that night, there is *no way* that he will EVER ne plot relevant again, don't get your hopes up.

ANYWAYS.

Raun was getting her costume on, and so was shinchichi? shin? my cousin shinny? shinichi whatever, they were so matchsies. Ran was a patient and shinichi was the docotr. the LOVE doctor ;))))

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" conichi cried out "are you almost ready yet?"

"no shut up god shinichi youre such a child" she replied.

"DAS MAH GURL!" Shinonan thought to himself. He was in his room thinking to himself how it SURE IS GREAT TO BE A 17 YEAR OLD! defintnely not being 6 or anything. lol. he sat there and looked at the ceiling.

then Ran walked into the room with her scrubs on, and shinichihcici looked up at her.

"DAAAAAMN GIRL AM I AN EYE DOCTOR CUZ U LOOKIN FIIIIIIINE" he blurted out with the blooshes on his cheeks

"excuse ME" she sassed back. ran actually SLAPPED HIM UP SIDE THE FACE!

"so worth it" shinich th0ght to himself as he grabbed his superdeeduper stinging cheek. he aske d "are you ready to go NOW ran?"

"kawaii desu ne" she whispered back "make sure you don't forget an umbrella!" AND THEN THEY WERE OFF.

kogoro's weeps could be heard from down the hall, along ith his horsey race radio. ran could barely make out "why will no one love me" thorough his sobs. such a sad sad middle aged detective.

ran and shonichiwa went downstairs to hijack kogoros carro. ran kicked the door in with her baddas karate choppin moves, and shinichi hotwhired the car. yes.

shinichi satared driving real fast, like really REALLY FAST. ran asked him "where di you even lkearn how to drive like this u crazy taxi boy?"

"totally not Hawaii" shing bling said. "we need to put on some JAMZ!/?"

*he turns on la radio

ran goes "omg I LOVE thiss song shinichi!""

"makin my way down town, walkin fast, faces past and im home bound. DODOODODODODODODODOODOD" they sang along. and they laughed and got soaking wet.

they didn't put the roof of the car up, plus there was a missing door anyways so soak city ahoy. when I say wet I mean like, splash zone at sea world wet.

shamu getting all up in your detective business ya hear.

they were reachin the top of the spoooo00ky hill wehre the hauntededededed house was. and then suddenly, LIGHTNINGI STRUCK THE HOUSE! IT BOUNCED OFF AND HITTED THE CAR!

conan I mean shinithich and ran were zapped, so bad. just. done. baked, blazed, so high man. unreal air.

"what THEF**CK ID YIU DO SHINICHI?" ran screamed. her hair was up in an afro. cricus afro C8]

but all she could hear was his breathing. she looked over.

AND SCREAMED!

shinichi was no longer a human, he was a doge!

"oh mi god no WHHHHY?" she screamed. and she kept screaming. she poassededed out.

luckily the car broke and rolled back down the hill, so no one noticed. they were in the dark scarky woods.

shinichi was thinking "lol doge" the entiretime, he wasn't really sure wat happened. he was rans best friend now!( get it because mans best friend hahahah)

ran finally came to and saw shinichi in dog forme again, and proceeded to pass out. this repeate d for like, 5? more times? who knows. all she knows was that she flipped the FRICK out.

shinichi got up and licked her face and she finnallyl woke up without passing out!

"shinichii is that really you D:" yes she pronounced the frowny face and everything, this is all so American get it right jeez.

he licked her face some more. "IT IS YOU OH GOD" she was having a mental breakdown. "IF YOURE A DOG AND IM A GIRL THEN WHOS DRIVING THE CAR"

what will happen next? what will become of shinichi? will MOURI EVER FIND TRUE LOVE? AND WILL WE EVER FIND OUT WHO JUST *IS* DRIVING THE CAR? FIND OUT NEXT YEAR ON THE SEUWAL TO CATS BIRTHDAY FANFIC!


End file.
